


Listen To Me

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hyungs and Dongsaengs, Jicheol is love Jicheol is life, M/M, My babies are so overworked, Of course it's fluffy, Seungcheol doesn't listen, Soonyoung's maternal powers are on point, also fluffy, canonAU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late night practicing, there's nothing the members of Seventeen wanted to do more than catch up on some Z's<br/>Well, most of the members anyways...<br/>Seungcheol on the other hand is adamant about staying behind, until something (or someone) changes his tune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen To Me

"HOONIE!?" Seungcheol yelled as he ran up and down the length of the sidewalk. _Aish, where is this kid?_ The eldest dug his hands into his hair, tugging at the roots in his frustration. He lost him. He fucking _lost_ Jihoon. He looked up and down the empty streets, searching for the silver haired boy, but didn't see a single soul. He took off in a sprint down an adjacent street, cuffing his hands around his mouth like a make-shift megaphone. "JIHOON!?" 

  

3 Hours Earlier 

  

Soonyoung rubbed his sore temples as he stared at their leader in disbelief. "Come on, hyung. We'll work on it more tomorrow--" he assured as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Or, later today since it's passed midnight." The rest of the group was already standing by the practice room door, anxious to go back to the dorm and sleep for a few hours, but it seemed Seungcheol was having none of it. 

  

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna practice more," their leader replied stubbornly before taking a swig from his water bottle. He was having trouble mastering the newest choreography Soonyoung had conjured up and had grown increasingly more frustrated at his mistakes. Because of this he was insisting that he should practice until he could get it right. 

  

Lately Seventeen had been staying in the practice room during all hours of the day; working on their choreography, and music over and over _and over_ again for their future performances. While it was draining work, they dutifully practiced until they were absolutely exhausted to the point of barely being able to move, before trudging back to the dorm rooms to sleep. 

  

"Hyung--" Soonyoung began only to be cut off as the oldest member raised a hand to get him to stop talking. 

  

"Go," the older assured, glancing between his tired dongsaengs. Soonyoung really didn't want to fight with him about this right now, and simply shrugged on his coat before walking towards the door where the other members were currently exiting. He glanced once more into the room and spotted Jihoon still standing in the middle of the room, as if debating whether to stay here with Seungcheol or go home. 

  

"You coming, Jihoon?" he asked, stopping as he turned to the smaller boy. 

  

"I'm gonna hang out here for a bit," he replied with a tired smile. He gestured his head to the open door, "Go on without me." 

  

"Suit yourself," the older boy said as he walked out of the room, mumbling something about "the things we do for love." 

  

After everyone had left, Jihoon glanced over to Seungcheol who was currently sitting on the floor, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Jihoon walked over and kicked the older lightly on the leg. 

  

"You should have left with the others," Seungcheol said, looking up at the boy. 

  

"I should say the same thing to you," he replied, earning a snort-of-a-laugh from Seungcheol. "Come on," Jihoon added, extending a hand down to the sitting boy. Seungcheol looked at his hand questioningly for a moment before looking back at Jihoon. "You said you wanted to practice. Let's practice." 

  

  

The two continued working on the routine until they physically couldn't anymore and crashed in the middle of the floor on top of each other. Or rather, Seungcheol was on top of Jihoon, using the boys leg as a pillow like he had done so many times before.  

  

"We should get back to the dorm," Jihoon spoke through a yawn as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. _4:32._  

  

"No," Seungcheol replied as he sat up from his human pillow, "It's still not perfect yet." 

  

"Hyung, that's okay," the younger whined, using all the strength he had left to propel his body into a sitting position. "We'll work on it later. Let's just go to sleep." The younger reached for Seungcheol's hand only for it to be yanked away. 

  

"You go if you want to so bad," Seungcheol said snippily as he stood and walked to the speaker in the corner of the room. He turned on the music and went to his position in front of the mirror, beginning to practice the choreography once again. 

  

"Hyung, come on," Jihoon begged as he stood and walked over to the speaker, pausing the music. Seungcheol turned to face him, eyes like daggers as he glared at the younger boy. Jihoon merely rolled his eyes; he's known Seungcheol for too long and knows that the older boy was more bark than he was bite. "It's late," Jihoon stated matter-of-factly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You should get some rest." 

  

The older boy scoffed. "Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" 

  

"What?" 

  

"Don't pretend like you wouldn't be up in your studio right now if we were back in the dorm." 

  

"I meant more about your choice of an idiom, but that's different!" 

  

"How is that any different than what I am doing right now!?" 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. Were they really fighting? Right now? Was that really necessary? They were both tired, and all Jihoon wanted to do was drag Seungcheol's weary ass back to the dorm room. 

  

"Because when else am I supposed to make it, hmm?" he spat back, a little irritated that Seungcheol would even say that. Jihoon worked damn hard making their music! _Does he think a song appears out of thin air?!_   Jihoon wasn't really angry, and he knew Seungcheol was thankful for what all the work he does, but when you're tired words slip out before you can stop them. "Besides, making music benefits the group!" 

  

"Oh and me practicing the choreography doesn't?" 

  

"Not when you're basically killing yourself doing it!" 

  

The two were quiet for a moment as they silently glared at each other. "Hyung, please," Jihoon pleaded, grabbing Seungcheol's arm again only for it once more to be yanked away. 

  

"No, Jihoon. You can go if you want, but I am staying here." 

  

"Fine," the boy deadpanned. He turned away from the older and grabbed his coat off the ground before marching towards the door. _If Seungcheol wants to work himself to death than that's his prerogative._ The door slammed forcefully behind him as he stomped out of the practice room.  

  

_"Good riddance!"_ Seungcheol thought as he switched the music back on, and once again began dancing. He was midway through the chorus when he suddenly realized something. 

  

Jihoon is walking back _. Alone._  

 

The remaining member quickly shut off the music and grabbed his coat and beanie from off the floor, before sprinting out of the practice room. 

  

\--- 

  

Seungcheol didn't run into Jihoon during the whole way back to the dorm. He wasn't too worried at this point; the boy had left a few minutes before him and is a very fast walker for someone of his stature. Still, Seungcheol wouldn't be completely at ease until he saw the boy with his own eyes. 

  

He quietly kicked off his shoes and tip-toed silently to his room. The soft snores from the other members reverberated off the walls in the small room. The leader smiled; no matter how stressed the members were, in sleep they could finally be carefree and relaxed. He shuffled inside of the room and glanced at Jihoon's bed to see the sheets still made. Truthfully Seungcheol couldn't remember the last time the boy slept in his own bed, usually opting to sleep with Seungcheol in his. He slowly walked to his own bed, being careful as to not wake any of his resting dongsaengs. He brought up an edge of the blanket in his hand, expecting Jihoon to be lying there asleep, but was startled when the bed was empty. 

  

_"Damn it,"_ he silently growled as he made his way out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him, before stomping his way to Jihoon's studio. Honestly, he should have expected this. He was a damn hypocrite, telling Seungcheol to go to sleep while he goes to his studio. He tears the door open, fully ready to have a serious conversation with the younger boy, when he see's the room completely empty. He took a step back, blinking his eyes multiple times, before closing the door once again. 

  

_"Don't panic, Seungcheol,"_ he cooed to himself. He walked back down the hall, taking multiple deep breaths to calm is ever-rising heartbeat. _"Jihoon is fine, he's got to be here somewhere."_  

  

The leader skimmed the multiple doors that lined the hallway before setting on one in particular. "Hmm, I wonder…" he trailed as he walked toward the door, knocking softly a few times before gently turning the door handle. Inside sat Wonwoo perched on the 'porcelain throne' with his pants around his ankles, completely asleep. Seungcheol snickered softly to himself before nudging the boy softly with his foot. The boy slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, before suddenly realizing just where he was. A string of curses flew from Wonwoo's mouth as he suddenly stood from the toilet, tugging his pants up as quickly as possible. Seungcheol merely shook his head in amusement before backing out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

  

Despite the comical display that had taken place before him, Seungcheol was still concerned over the disappearance of his friend. He was about to head into the living room to take a look, when a rattling sound echoed from inside the kitchen. 

  

"Ji--" Seungcheol began as he walked into the room, before landing his eyes on the cause of the noise. "Soonyoung?" 

  

Soonyoung turned around, grinning at the older. "Oh hey, hyung," the boy chirped before turning back to his sandwich. 

  

"Have you seen Jihoon?" the older asked, struggling to keep his voice from cracking. Soonyoung must have noticed the strain in the older's voice as he turned back around to Seungcheol, his unfinished sandwich forgotten on the counter. 

  

"Wasn't he in the practice room with you?" Soonyoung asked.  

  

"He was, but he got angry and stormed out. I left a few minutes later but I haven't seen him anywhere." 

  

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "Did you check his studio?" 

  

"Of course, he wasn't there!" 

  

"Bathroom?" 

  

"I found Wonwoo, but no Jihoon." 

  

Soonyoung gritted his teeth as he stormed out of the kitchen and into Jihoon's dorm room. He pulled back the covers of Jihoon's bed, revealing nothing. The performance leader weaved in and out of every room in the dorm, but came up empty. After gently closing the last dorm room door behind him, he swiftly walked into the living room where Seungcheol was currently pacing. 

  

"I can't believe you let him walk home alone!!!" Soonyoung yelled in a hushed tone. 

  

Seungcheol gulped. He didn't want to cry, but damn did he felt like he was going to right about now. He was tired. He was sore. He probably smelled repulsive at this point. But most of all Seungcheol just wanted his friend home.  

  

"I wasn't thinking…" he croaked, staring at the gash in the floor from when Seungkwan and Mingyu tried moving the couch only to end up dropping it on the ground. "Did you not find him?" 

  

Soonyoung shook his head. "Have you tried calling him?" the other boy asked hopefully. 

  

"His phone died hours ago." 

  

Soonyoung sighed and sped-walked to the front door, sliding on a coat and hat that he thinks belongs to Seokmin, before sliding on his shoes. He was about to open the door when Seungcheol spoke from behind him. 

  

"Where are you going?" the older boy asked. 

  

"I'm gonna go find him!" Soonyoung replied as he yanked open the door. He was about to step out when Seungcheol stepped in front of him. 

  

"No," Seungcheol said, placing his hands on Soonyoung's shoulders. "You stay here and call me if he comes back. I'll go." Soonyoung tried to protest but as he looked into the older boys eyes he could see how he was wracked with guilt. Hesistantly, Soonyoung relented. 

  

"Just make sure you find him," the younger sighed. Seungcheol nodded before pulling on his shoes and exiting the dorm. 

  

\--- 

  

Seungcheol walked up and down the sidewalk, turning down side street after side street in hopes of seeing the small boy anywhere. "JIHOON!" he called again, earning a few loud barks in reply from a stray dog but no Jihoon. 

  

Seungcheol glanced down at his watch and saw that he had been looking for the boy for nearly twenty minutes, but still unable to find him. "Where can he be??" he cried as he hit his head with his palms over and over again. In the distance he could hear a faint voice, but it didn't register in his mind as anything of significance. "He's gotta be around here somewhere," Seungcheol continued as he paced back-and-forth along the sidewalk. The voice sounded again this time from closer but again Seungcheol ignored it. "Maybe he's already back at the dorm?" Seungcheol said hopefully as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "But Soonyoung would have called me…" From behind, Seungcheol felt a soft tap on his shoulder and quickly turned around in his most frightening taekwondo stance, ready to attack the perpetrator. The "assailant" quickly took a half step backwards, shooting his arms up defensively. 

  

"Hoonie!" Seungcheol yelled as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He buried his face into the crook of the youngers neck as a few tears fell from his eyes. 

  

"Uh, hi," Jihoon said as he rubbed the older's back tenderly, a little taken back by the sudden greeting. 

  

"Where have you been?" the older boy exclaimed as he pulled away slightly from the younger, still refusing to let go. 

  

"I just went to get some hot chocolate," the boy replied, holding up his nearly empty coffee cup in his hand.  

  

"Why didn't you tell me?! I was worried sick." 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, hyung." 

  

Both were quiet for a moment as they stood their, avoiding eye contact with each other. "Don't scare me like that, okay?" Seungcheol whispered. 

  

Jihoon tightened his hold on Seungcheol and buried his face into the older's chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize." 

  

The older boy just chuckled as he tilted his head down to look Jihoon in the eyes. He watched as the younger's eyes shimmered slightly in the yellow glow from the street lights. How the younger's lips curved into a small smile that made Seungcheol's legs grow weak every time he saw it. How his cheeks tinged slightly pinker despite them already being pink from the cold. He didn't think he could ever get tired of looking at Jihoon.  

  

"Let's go back to the dorm." 

  

\--- 

  

Jihoon and Seungcheol made it back to the dorm only to be met with a _very_ angry looking Soonyoung impatiently tapping his foot in the doorway. "Do you know how worried I was!?" said boy whisper-yelled. Jihoon just rolled his eyes. On the walk back to the dorms, Seungcheol told him that he had come back earlier to look for Jihoon there, but had been sent out by a worried and restless Soonyoung. After that he knew that some sort of scolding would be awaiting him when he returned.  

  

"You are not allowed to be alone on the streets of Seoul, especially not at 5 o'clock in the morning!!!" To say Soonyoung was furious would probably be an understatement. In a lot of ways he was like Jihoon's other mom, always protecting him and checking in on the boy, so hearing that he could have been potentially lost (or worse) on the streets of Seoul kicked his maternal instincts into maximum overdrive. If he had the ability to, Soonyoung would have probably grounded Jihoon for a month or taken away his guitar. 

  

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry, hyung," Jihoon replied, stressing the fact that he was indeed sorry for scaring the older. 

  

Soonyoung must have accepted the apology because he scooped Jihoon into his arms and rubbed his back lovingly. A moment later Soonyoung whipped around, pointing an accusatory finger at Seungcheol, and exclaimed "And you!" Said boy pointed his own finger at himself questioningly as Soonyoung continued. "If I ever hear that you let Jihoon walk alone again, I'm gonna make all of your choreography in the next song completely unsexy and distasteful. Got it!?. 

  

Seungcheol gulped and nodded. 

  

"Good. Now go to bed. It's late -- or, early-- just go to sleep!" With that, Soonyoung turned on his heel and made his way off down the hall and presumably to his own bed. 

  

\--- 

  

Seungcheol and Jihoon were lying in the older's bed, legs tangled together under the sheets as they nestled in each other's embrace. The other member's had already gotten up to begin their days, but the two boys opted to relax in bed for a little while longer.   

  

"I was really worried about you, you know," Seungcheol said as he kissed the smaller boy on the top of his head. 

  

"I know," Jihoon replied, tilting his head so he could plant soft kisses on the elders jaw and neck. "I'm sorry, hyung," he mumbled in between kisses. A few moments later the smaller boy pulled away, sitting up on his knees to look at the other boy. "This would have never happened if you would have just left when I said to," the younger boy remarked as he glared non-threateningly at Seungcheol. 

  

The other boy laughed as he too sat up to place a chaste kiss to Jihoon's lips. "I promise I'll listen to you next time, Hoonie," he said before kissing the younger once again. 

  

"In that case, let's lay in bed a little while longer," the younger boy replied with a wry smile. 

 

"I'm down with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) This story actually turned out way longer than I intended it to but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Let me know what you thought or if you have any prompt ideas for the future, I'm open to any and all suggestions~  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


End file.
